


rain

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Bad Decisions, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet & Messy, at least i think it’s funny????, coz it’s under the rain it has to be wet and messy, jung yunho is bad at solving problems, non-sexual wet and messy, or good since he solved the problem in the end, or maybe changmin’s just whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: /cliche fic under the rain/





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of free time and inspo to write something small yesterday. Enjoy!

“hyung.”

yunho shoots him a grin through his soaked fringe. he’s shivering a bit, body trembling as to fight away the cold. 

“hyung, i said communication was a better way at resolving problems,” changmin says, albeit exasperated. 

“it’s no fun if it’s that easy,” yunho replies. the rain is still pouring down on him and showing no sign of stopping. as soft thunder rolls by, changmin stares into his lover’s eyes. 

“you’ll catch a cold soon,” changmin reasons. yunho just smiles at him, all happiness and a knowing look on his face. changmin thinks he looks like the rays of sunshine cutting past the downpour. 

it looks absolutely ethereal. 

“come here with me,” yunho says while pulling at changmin’s arm. changmin yelps as he gets dragged under the heavy rain, the water gliding and wetting his whole body. 

yunho sees him start to shiver — changmin has always been sensitive to the cold — and so he gathers the younger man up in an embrace. 

“are you still mad at me, changdol-ah?”

changmin tightens his hold and gets closer, until he’s burying his face right on the crook of yunho’s neck. yunho can even feel his cheeks heat up against his skin. 

“i will be if you’ll be sick tomorrow.”

the older man just grins at him, “won’t be a problem if we get sick together.”

changmin opens his mouth, but he doesn’t have a witty comeback ready. in the midst of coming up with one, yunho’s moved behind him, an arm going over his shoulders and another behind his knee. he lifts, and changmin gives a shocked gasp. 

“put your arms around my neck.”

he stares incredulously, glaring at his hyung. “put me down!” 

yunho laughs him off as he manoeuvres changmin himself, holding him more securely. as he walks back to shelter from the rain, he turns to changmin. 

“i’m sorry for that afternoon, okay, min? i shouldn’t have done that.”

if changmin were honest with himself, he would admit that he doesn’t even remember what they debated over this time. he’s sure yunho doesn’t remember it too, except that he’s apologising because he misses changmin being comfortable around him. 

changmin puts on his annoyed face, a facade for whenever yunho does these sort of things. instead of setting him off, yunho only grows more fond when he does it. it’s always cute when changmin gets into his faux- _tsundere_ mood. 

yunho sets him down just a few steps before the roof shades them. changmin stumbles a bit, and yunho puts a hand on his shoulder to help him. it doesn’t stop him from falling back into his hold. 

wide embarrassed eyes search yunho’s face, and he’s in love with changmin so, so, _so_ much right now. yunho leans in, capturing changmin’s lips as the rain drips down upon them.

_he tastes like home. _

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
